


Top

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Humor, a friend helped me create an idea in which Ran tops and I went with it, crackpot, enjoy it as a completely not serious fic, honestly I overdid it completely, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Moca is very intrigued by a very unusual text Ran sent her earlier in the day. What oh what could it mean?





	Top

Ran really could be unfair sometimes.

Earlier today, Moca had received a text from her that read only “stay behind in the studio with me after practice”. Ran rarely deviated from her usual, well-set patterns, so something must have been up. A number of strange theories had flowed through poor Moca’s mind, from the impossible ones - like Ran asking to stay behind so they could have sex there - to weird ones - Ran had something really embarrassing hidden away and needed to show to her good friend Moca - to cute ones - maybe Ran was finally gonna say she loved her beautiful girlfriend Moca outright! It was such a burden on Moca that she couldn’t even sleep through class as she liked to!

And now, after the rest of the band left with suspicious speed and embarrassed looks on their faces, Moca was going to find out.

“Mind telling your dearest Moca what the text was about?” she asked, leaning casually back against the wall on the opposite side of the door of the practice room. With her arms crossed as well, Moca did her best to convey she was generally unaffected and only the slightest bit curious.

That went out of the window when Ran walked towards her with a confident swagger and a face that just radiated smugness and cornered her against the wall.

“R-Ran?!”

“I’ve wanted to try out something different.” was all she said in a low tone that sent shivers down Moca’s spine. Instinctively, Moca glanced at the door.

“Don’t worry. I paid for a whole hour extra, the room is soundproof, and the others are on their way home.” Ran said then, likely having caught Moca’s glance.

The reality of the situation dawned on Moca. One of the situations she imagined earlier and thought impossible was true, which sent tingles all across her body. She could all but taste her own excitement at the prospect before her, much more so because it was Ran who was so daring to do something like this.

But two could play that game. Moca was about to remind Ran of that.

“What? Does dearest Ran wish to top pure, loving Moca? I didn’t think you had it in you to try.”

Moca expected Ran to be embarrassed by her comment. Instead, Ran gave her a small smirk before kabedoning her with her arm like a badass mofo and leaned in so she was right by Moca’s ear.

“Try? I won’t just try, Moca. I _will_ top you and watch you unravel under me.”

Moca could only let out a strangled noise, having been completely and thoroughly defeated. That was too gay even for her incredibly gay self. She had no idea who or what gave Ran the courage to do this, but it was a good turn of events.

 _At least I am really good at going with the flow_ , Moca thought as Ran kissed her right below the ear and the last thoughts of resistance disappearing from her mind.

\---------

Tsugumi, Himari and Tomoe were drinking tea at Hazawa Coffee, relaxing after practice and the mental strain that Ran’s request of them created. It might have been Himari’s idea originally, as Tsugumi discovered earlier, but the thought of Ran actually having listened to it...

Tsugumi brought herself out of those thoughts and looked through the window outside. It was late afternoon, the perfect time to enjoy a homework-less day.

That was, until she saw her girlfriend, Hikawa Sayo, and Minato Yukina, walk right past the cafe... in the direction of the live house.

“Um, guys...” Tsugumi started, turning towards Tomoe and Himari, “Does either of you know if there are any other practice sessions scheduled after ours?”

“I don’t know.” said Tomoe expectedly.

“Hmmm... give me a sec.” said Himari, looking deep in thought as she put a finger on her cheek. “I think the afternoon schedule went HaroHapi, then us, then Roselia. Why’d you wanna know?”

“Well, Sayo-san and Minato-san just walked past the cafe towards CiRCLE.” replied Tsugumi in a grave tone, her fear confirmed.

“And?” asked Tomoe.

“And there’s usually a break between sessions, a break which Ran paid extra to occupy with Moca.”

Himari’s eyes widened, realizing what Tsugumi was getting at. “Oh my god, Hikawa-san and Minato-san always come earlier to warm up for practice! Crap crap crap this is bad, very very bad!”

Tomoe got it too, finally, given the look on her face. She stood up and said commandingly:

“We gotta catch them before they arrive at the live house. Ran and Moca’ll be too busy to check their phones. Let’s go, come on!”

She didn’t even wait for Tsugumi and Himari as she bolted towards the exit door. Tsugumi followed suit, as did Himari. Tsugumi wasn’t the most athletic of people in existence, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her if it meant saving Ran from eternal embarrassment. She’d have counted Moca too, but that girl didn’t have nearly enough shame for that.

Tsugumi hoped they’d catch up in time.

\-------

“I hope I can perfect my play during the hardest part of the song.” said Sayo, expectantly awaiting to finally warm up.

“I have no qualms you’ll be able to.” replied Minato-san with her usual confidence. Sayo wished she could be that confident sometimes, but she learned a while ago how toxic comparing herself to others all the time was. She just had to do her best, and that’s what she strove to do.

“We’ll see.” she said as she opened the door to the practice room.

And then, once she and Minato-san got more than an eyeful of the scene before them, she closed it immediately.

“Let’s do individual practice today.” Sayo suggested, hoping to forever erase the image of a naked Mitake-san on top of a naked Aoba-san from her mind by leaving the place as soon as possible. Sadly, Minato-san wasn’t of the same opinion judging by the look on her face.

“I won’t let Mitake-san to top us in any way so easily. I intend to stay and _evaluate_ this particular performance too.”

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to do something similar as well now?”

Minato-san looked at Sayo like Sayo gave her the best idea in the history of the universe. She got her phone out and started furiously typing something.

“Wait, you don’t mean...?” Sayo asked with despair rivaling that of a magical girl.

“Thank you for giving me the idea, Sayo. I appreciate it.”

Sayo couldn’t even find it in herself to respond. This was far too much for her poor mind. She had to-

Three girls just came out of nowhere in the hallway Minato-san and Sayo were standing in, panting and out of breath. Sayo realized one of them to be her girlfriend and the rest to be the last two Afterglow members.

A second later, Tsugumi noticed her, and her face went pale.

“Oh no.”

Sayo never thought she would say something in the way Hina spoke, but she couldn’t think of anything more appropriate to reply with but:

“Big mood.”

 


End file.
